All I Want For Christmas
by withadream13
Summary: He is the best present she has ever had.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

The day was cold and rainy. Reba was staying at home enjoy the little time she had for herself. Kyra had band practice and Jake was passing some time with Van. Reba lied down at the couch thinking about the old times when the children would be around the Christmas tree trying to help decorate it and Brock was there. She closed her eyes and let a tear fall. She missed it; when the kids would be there to help with the tree, when Brock was there to help with the tree. A track of tears rolled down as all those memories came back to her.

_What am I thinking? It's over. Gone, gone, gone!_ - Reba said it to herself.

She got up and went to the garage to look for the old tree she couldn't stop thinking about.

_Where are you?_ - said Reba to herself

Time went by and she still hadn't found the Christmas tree, when she heard someone behind her.

_What are you looking for? _

Reba jumped. She wasn't expecting anyone to be at home so soon and she wasn't expecting him at all. She turned around and stared at him.

_What are you looking for?_ - Brock asked once again

_mhhmm… oh, the Christmas tree_

_It's right there_ - said Brock pointing to it

_Not that one… the older one_ - mumbled Reba

_Oh the one you put on trash?_ - said Brock a little confused

_I had forgotten about that. I was thinking…_ - whispered Reba - _I guess, I'm stuck with this one_ - said Reba a little louder this time

Brock pretended he didn't hear what she said before. Reba went to pick up the Christmas tree. But it was a little heavy and she couldn't get by herself.

_Want some help?_ - said Brock with his hands already on the Christmas tree box.

_Thanks _- mumbled Reba. She felt a shiver in the spine and her heart raced when she felt his hands on hers. She was cut of her thinking by the man in her mind.

_Shall we go?_

_hmm? Yeah, sure_

_Where do you want me to put it?_

_At the living room_

They walked back home, with Reba in the front to open the door. Brock got in putting the tree exactly at the same place it used to be.

_You still remember…_ - said a Reba a little louder than she thought

_There are things you never forget_ - answered Brock with his eyes locked on hers.

Reba smiled and an awkward silence stood between them.

_So… what are you doing here?_

_Oh... I came by to see if Jake wanted to hang out but I guess is not home…_

_You're right. He's spending the day with Van. What about Henry? Why don't you go out with him?_

_He's passing this Christmas with BJ…_ - said Brock with sadness in his voice.

Ever since the divorce he hasn't seen Henry that much. It wasn't like when he divorced Reba, they were living in the same town, just a few houses away from each other. But Barbra Jean had accepted the offer job at Little Rock and they had agreed the best thing was for him to stay with his mother.

I should better leave…

_No, Brock stay. I'm gonna need help with the Christmas tree_ - suggested Reba.

Brock stared at her wondering if what he heard was right. The woman who'd thrown him out some many times was asking him to stay.

Ever since Brock divorced Barbra Jean she has been spending more time with him. And with the kids spending more time out then at home she has been calling him every other day. His touch would give her chills and his embrace would calm her down. Could she be falling for him all over again?

_Wouldn't you rather do it with the kids?_

_They are too grown up now. All they care about are videogames, dresses and guitars._

Brock laughed at her comment. For some reason his smile made her feel comfortable.

They spend the afternoon around the Christmas tree. Between laughs and smiles, they decorated it.

_Reba, do you remember that Christmas when we left the kids with your parents and had our own little Christmas?_

_How could I forget? It was Hawaii!_

_I still remember the flight…_ - said Brock with a mischievous grin spread across his face.

**FLASHBACK:**

Reba and Brock had decided to have their own little Christmas. They left their children with Reba's parents, Helen and JV. They catch the plane with destination Hawaii. During the flight Reba started felling shivers up and down her spine and a mix of hot and cold. She started to unbutton her blouse. _Reba, honey, what are you doing? _asked Brock surprised by his wife's action. _It's hot!_ answered Reba. _Darlin' you are hot!_ said Brock with a mischievous smile. Reba suddenly had a crazy idea and she started moving her hand up and down Brock's inner thigh. Getting closer and closer to his… _Reba, honey, stop it. There're people here_ whispered Brock breathless. _So?_ replied Reba putting her hand on top of his, bringing it to her thigh to show him what she wanted. It didn't take too long for his jeans to become too tight. _Reba…_ called Brock. But she insisted and this time she brought his hand to her clit. Brock grabbed the pillow next to him and put it on the top of his jeans. Reba laughed before whispering to him in a husky voice _Meet me at the bathroom._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Reba's cheek turned into a mix of red shades and Brock's mischievous smile only grew bigger.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The telephone rang, breaking the eye contact between them.

_I should go get it_ - said Reba standing up

_No _- begged Brock while grabbing her arm.

Reba looked back. Her eyes were looking for an answer.

_Let it ring_ - said Brock still grabbing her arm.

Reba still had her eyes focus on him looking for a reason.

_Let, whoever is, thinking you're not at home._

The phone stopped ringing and familiar voice started to be heard.

_Hi mum! It's me Jake. I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna spend the night over here. Don't worry and don't freak out when you get home or wake up and I'm not there. Love you, bye_!

Brock was still grabbing Reba's arm and she still got her eyes locked on him.

_Why didn't you want me to pick up the phone?_ - asked Reba since none of it made sense to her

_I just wanted to spend time with you… with no interruptions _- said Brock almost like a whisper.

Brock let her ago. Reba smiled.

_Ohh… you could have just said that _- she kissed his cheek. Brock smiled.

_I think we are done_ - said Reba

_Ah?_ - Brock got confused; the kiss was still on his mind - _Oh!_ - he said looking to the Christmas tree.

_C'mon get up!_ - said Reba patting on his shoulder - _Unless you rather stay at the floor all day_ - Reba laughed - _C'mon!_

_I think I should better leave_ - said Brock~

Reba got confused.

_For what? Go to your little apartment, order some pizza and watch football? Not saying alone… oh … and that you wanted to spend some time with me.._

Brock smiled

_C'mon stick around. I bet Kyra is gonna call to tell she's gonna spend the night out._

_Are you sure? - _asked Brock

_If I wasn't, I wouldn't be asking_ - said Reba sarcastic.

The telephone rang. But this time Reba decided to pick it up.

_Hello?_

_Hi mum! It's Kyra_

_Hi sweetie. How are you?_

_I just called to tell I ain't gonna come home tonight. I'm gonna stay over Jenna's._

_Okay. Have fun_

_Okay… I love you_

_I love you too_

_Bye mum_

_Bye sweetie. _– she hang up the phone - _And, just like I told you. She ain't coming home tonight. My offer stills on_.

_I'll take it._

_You pay!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Brock had just hung up the phone. And Reba was getting the table ready for two. Brock passed through her and slight passes his hand through her hip. Reba felt a shiver up her spine.

_The pizza will take 30 minutes_ - said Brock

_Oh …. Yeah… thanks_ - mumbled Reba still with her head spinning around

_My pleasure_ - replied Brock before kissing her cheek

It might have been a kiss, a simple kiss but for her it felt like the whole world had stopped. Reba let herself go and for once she did what she had long desired for. She grabbed Brock's arm turning him around before cupping his face and plant a soft kiss on his lips. Brock was caught out of guard still surprise with her action but sooner he was putting his arms around her waist and bringing her close to his body. It didn't take too long for the soft kiss to become passionate and for their hands being all over each other.

And when their kiss was leading to something else the door bell rang. Reba broke the kiss taking one step back but Brock still got his hands on her waist. They had their eyes locking on each other.

_I should go get it. It's probably the pizza_ - said Reba

_Yeah…_ - said Brock almost like whisper before taking his hands of her waist.

Reba stood there staring at him until the door bell rang again. Reba shook her head before heading to the door. Brock followed her. The pizza man delivered the pizza and Brock paid for it. Brock carried the pizza to the kitchen leaving it at the table. Reba looked at him with a soft smile on her face. They both set down for dinner. An awkward silence stood between, the kiss was still on their mind and a thousand questions were crossing their heads.

_So, is it good?_ - asked Brock trying to break the silence

_Oh… really goood!_ - said Reba before taking another bite.

Brock let go a laugh.

_What are you laughing for?_ - asked Reba staring at him

_You_ - Reba gave him a glare - _I mean your face when you said that._

_That what?_ - asked Reba confused

_Really goood!_ - said Brock trying to imitate Reba.

Reba let go a laugh.

Reba got up to clean the table.

_Let me do it_ - said Brock getting up

_Oh, you don't have to_

_But I want to_ - said Brock looking directly to her eyes taking the plates of her hands.

Brock did the dishes and Reba helped him by cleaning it. During all the time neither one of them said a word about the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

They headed of to the living room. They sat at the couch, in different sides.

_What do you wanna watch? -_ asked Reba while looking for the remote.

_Why did you do that?_ - asked Brock looking at her

Reba turned around- _That what?_ - said Reba barely like whisper knowing exactly what he was talking about. That was disturbing her too.

_The kiss_ - clarified Brock

_Oh, that_ - replied Reba letting go a nervous laugh.

Brock took his hand to her chin making her looking him on the face.

_Why?_ - he asked once more.

Even though he felt her love, he wanted to hear her telling him

_I don't know what cross my mind…_ - said Reba trying to find an excuse - _It just felt right to _- said Reba looking directly to his eyes.

Brock didn't say a word.

_I didn't mean to … I'm sor_ - Reba was cut off by Brock, when he put his finger on her lips to silent her.

Brock brought himself closer to her. He took his finger out of her lips and passed his hand on her hair, putting a piece of hair behind her hear. He put his other hand on Reba's tight. Reba's heartbeat got faster and she started to get breathless.

_Don't need to apologize_ - said Brock while their lips were inches away from each other.

Reba felt a huge lump in her throat, when she noticed how close he was to her. Her body started to shake when she felt his lips touching her. His hands were now at the side of her body caressing her curves. Reba's tongue started begging for an entrance as Brock let her with all the pleasure in the world. A slow soft battle started inside their mouths. He missed it, the feeling of her soft tongue on his.

_Brock…_ - whispered Reba.

_Yeah…_ - replied Brock while kissing her neck.

_Do you think this is right? I mean you and me..._

Brock sat straight and look directly to her eyes

_Do you wanna know something?_ - Reba nodded - _Every year I asked for the same thing, something I thought I could never had back. I asked for the only woman I've ever loved. The only one who would get me crazy with just a smile. The one I've ever been truly happy with. The one who had stolen my heart since the first moment I saw her. The one I had done wrong. The one whose dreams I had crushed. Me and Barbra Jean we tried, we really did. But let's face it! We only get married 'coz I got her pregnant._ - Brock let go a laugh but it didn't take long for him to become serious again. - _That woman is now sitting in front of me. Reba, you're all I've ever wanted for Christmas. The one I've ever loved. I love you Reba, I've always loved you._

Brock's eyes got filled with tears and his hands were shaking, afraid of what her answer might be.

_So, do you really think this isn't right?_ - asked Brock cupping Reba's face

Reba answered his question by giving him a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It didn't take too long for the kiss to intensify and for their clothes to be all over the floor. Reba woke up in the arms of her love. She looked around, the sunlight was shinning through her window and Brock was still asleep. She looked around one more time, it wasn't the same place she had fallen asleep. She looked to the man next to her and she smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder and started making circles with her fingers on his bare chest. Brock started opening his eyes.

_Good morning_ - said Reba

_Good morning…_ - replied Brock sleepily.

Reba smiled before pecking his lips.

_hmm… What happened to our clothes?_ - asked Reba

_They're still down stairs_ - replied Brock while wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her even closer to his body.

_Thank God the kids only come back after lunch!_ - replied Reba relieved.

_So … it means we have the house all to ourselves?_ - asked Brock with a mischievous grin while kissing her cheeks.

_I guess…_ - replied Reba before Brock crashed his lips on hers.

_I need to tell you something…_ - said Reba almost like a whisper

_What?_ - replied Brock with his face on her cleavage.

Reba pushed him off and looked at him directly in his eyes.

_Thank you_ - said Reba with tears in her eyes.

_What for?_ - asked Brock not getting her point.

_For believing. For showing me what I couldn't see… for us…-_ said Reba letting a tear fall.

Brock cupped her face before putting a piece of her hair behind her hear. And before crashing his lips on hers he told her…

_My pleasure_

He turned them around on her back, putting Reba underneath him. He took a last look into her bright blue eyes and her smiling face, before kissing her with all his love and passion, he said…

_I love you_

_I love you too_ - mumbled Reba between his kisses.

They spend the entire morning making passionate love.

Time flew by when they noticed it was almost midday.

_We should get out of this bed_ - said Reba trying to get out from his embrace.

_But what if I don't want to?_ - replied Brock wrapping her even tighter.

_I don't want either…_ - said Reba before his lips had met hers.

_So let's just stay like this all day…_ - replied Brock while kissing her soft cheeks.

_What about the kids?_ - said Reba.

_They'll go to their rooms_ - Brock kissed her neck before giving full attention to her lips.

_What about the clothes?_ - asked Reba between his kisses.

_We'll pick them up_ - answered Brock with his lips now on her cleavage.

_I'm starving…_ - said Reba breathless - _… and in need for a shower…_

Reba pushed him off her cleavage and get out of the bed before winking at him and in a sexy voice…

_Would you mind to join me?_

It was all it took for him to jump out of the bed as fast as he could and start running after her. Reba let go a laugh as Brock wrapped her in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Reba went downstairs after _the_ shower leaving Brock all by himself at the bathroom. She got in there just in time, just before Kyra showing at the back door. She picked up the clothes as fast as she could.

_Hi mom!_ - said Kyra

_Oh... Hi sweetheart!_ - replied Reba nervous while trying to hide Brock's clothes.

How was your night? - asked Kyra

_It was great! Your dad came in. He ended up falling asleep… I let him sleep in Cheyenne's old room_ - said Reba smiling

_Oh look! You made the tree!_ - Kyra pointed to the Christmas tree - _I thought you didn't want one this year?_ - said Kyra confused.

_Well, we had fun making it last night…_ - said Reba with a grin on her face remembering the night before.

Reba's thoughts were cut by Kyra's voice.

_Mom!_ - called Kyra - _Mom?_ - Kyra said it this time a little louder.

Oh yeah - Reba shook her head - I should go see if your dad wants something to eat - after saying it Reba headed of to her room.

Kyra followed her mum upstairs and headed of to her room. Reba waited for Kyra to get in her room.

_I thought you had forget about me…_ - said Brock with a puppy dog eyes

_Never_ - replied Reba before kissing him gently - _Kyra arrive. I told her you had passed the night at Cheyenne's room._

After Reba gave him the clothes, Brock started dressing.

_Have you eaten anything?_ - asked Brock wrapping his arms around her waist.

_Not yet_ - Reba smiled to the image of the two them reflected on the mirror

_Wanna go out?_ - asked Brock kissing her earbone

_Would love to_ - Reba turned around in his arms before pecking his lips

_Good. I'm gonna ask Kyra if she wants to come with us_ - said Brock looking on her eyes.

Reba smiled when she felt his lips touching her forehead before whispering,

_Have I told you today that I love you?_ - asked Brock

_Yap but I don't mind to hear it again_ - whispered Reba

_I love you_ - whispered Brock

_I love you too_ - replied Reba before kissing him softly

Brock got out of the bedroom and knock on Kyra's door.

_May I come in?_ - asked Brock

_Sure dad_ - replied Kyra

Brock sat at the edge of the bed.

_I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me and your mom?_

_Oh, I'd love to but I have already lunched. And apart of that I got a music to practice_ - said Kyra

_It's okay_ - replied Brock kissing the top of her head

_You go guys. Have fun_ - said Kyra before her father left her room

Brock smiled to his daughter before closing the door behind him. He peeked to Reba's room but it was empty. He went downstairs and found Reba hanging up the phone.

_It was Jake. He's spending the day at Cheyenne's. They are coming for dinner_ - said Reba

_Well, it seems it's only you and me 'coz Kyra isn't coming either_ - said Brock wrapping his arms on her waist.

Reba got out from his embrace letting Brock a little confused.

_What's wrong , ho.…_

But before Brock could say his last word,

_I'm gonna pick up my purse_ - saying it Reba went back to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

On their way to the restaurant Reba didn't say word, her eyes were lost on the man sitting next to her and her mind was going back on time. Her thoughts were cut by Brock's voice.

_What is it, honey?_ - asked Brock concerned

Reba shook her head - _Oh, nothing…_ - replied Reba

_You seemed a little cold back then…_

Reba's face suddenly turned serious.

_Oh that, I'm sorry… I'm just a little… you know, worried about the kids…_

_Whenever you're ready, we'll tell them_ - Brock patted her thigh.

Reba smiled before putting her hand on top of his and held it tight

Days went by and that cold, snow morning arrived. Soon the house was full with the laughers of Elizabeth and the crying of little Dean. And the sunlight was shinning through the window. Brock opened his eyes when he felt the sunlight on his face, and he stood there, staring to the beautiful redhead sleeping next to him. He couldn't take the smile of his face. Every since they talked with the kids Reba has been more lovely, sweet and in love. All her fears, her disguises and nightmares had been put away. And there she was, sleeping peacefully in his arms, with a smile on her face.

Reba slowly started to open her eyes, still adjusting to the light, when she felt two strong arms around her, holding her tight. She smiled the biggest smile she has had in awhile.

_Merry Christmas_ - said Reba getting closer to him.

_Merry Christmas_ - replied Brock before kissing her forehead

Brock cupped her face before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

_I love you_ - he whispered

_I love you too_ - replied Reba before kissing passionately

Brock held her tighter in his arms.

You're really here… - whispered Brock

_Yap. This isn't just a dream…_ - replied Reba resting her head on his shoulder - _I'm really here and I won't let you again_

_I won't let you go either_

And they stood there enjoying each others company. Reba started doing circles with her finger on his bare chest and Brock caressed her bare arm. They had missed it, the feeling of each other, waking up in each others arms. Their Christmas present had come true, they were together once again.

_We should go downstairs. The kids must want to open their presents_ - stated Brock

_I know… but it's so warm in here_ - replied Reba wrapping her arms around his middle

_It can become really hot!_ - said Brock with a mischievous smile

Reba kissed him before taking his arms around her waist.

_Oh man!_ - said Brock frustrated

_You're the one who talked about open the presents_ - said Reba laughing

_I know. And in a matter of fact I can't wait for you to see mine_ - said Brock getting out of bed

They both picked their robes and went downstairs. When they arrived at the living room everyone was sitting on the sofas chatting. Reba stopped at the end of the stairs and stood there, starring to her kids. A tear started to roll down her check, when all those memories come back to her, when she remembered how little they were.

_What is it honey?_ - asked Brock wrapping his arms on her waist

_They are so grown-up_ - answered Reba cleaning a tear that escaped from her eye

_I know. Times goes fast_ - said Brock before taking a deep breathe

_Not that long ago they were asking about Santa_ - remembered Reba with a smile

And we were putting their presents underneath the tree while they were asleep - said Brock with a smile

_We?_ - stated Reba

_Okay. You putting them and me playing with them_ - said Brock with laugh

Their presence was only notice when little Elizabeth screamed grandma and run to her.

_Merry Christmas!_ - said Elizabeth before giving a kiss to her grandma

_Hey, doesn't grandpa deserve a kiss too?_ - joked Brock

_Merry Christmas Grandpa!_ - said Elizabeth laughing

Brock took her from Reba's arm and walked into his kids.

_Merry Christmas everyone!_ - said Reba

_Merry Christmas!_ - replied everyone in unison

_I though you guys would never leave the bedroom_ - said Kyra sarcastically

_What if we would go open the presents?_ - said Reba

As soon as Reba said those words everyone get up and run to the tree. Everyone kept on opening their presents. But Reba would open one empty box after another. Everyone seem to know what was happening, everyone but her. Brock was with a mischievous grin upon his face, his eyes were sparkling and his hands were shaking. All the kids were laughing. And when everyone had opened their presents there was still one to be open, one little box. Reba took a deep breathe before reaching it; she was hoping it wouldn't be another empty box. She opened it, her jaw dropped and her eyes were sparkling. There it was a diamond ring. Brock got himself closer to her. He took the ring out of the box and grabbed her hand.

_Reba, would you marry me all over again?_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Reba's eyes were filled tears as she tried to find strength to talk.

_Yes! I will marry you_ - said Reba before throwing herself to Brock.

The kids smiled.

_Eww… We're still here!_ - cried Van when things started to intensify

_I love you_ - said Brock before putting the ring on her finger.

_I love you the most_ - replied Reba kissing him softly.

Reba and Brock immediately called their parents to tell them the good news and at the end of the day they called Barbra Jean. Reba asked if she would like to be her maid of honour, that's when a scream was heard. Brock had asked Van to be his bestman, the girls would be the bridesmaid and little Elizabeth the ring girl. Reba and Brock had set up the wedding for the warm weather of Spring.

Days went by and New Year's Eve had arrived. Kyra had a performance that night, Van and Cheyenne were attending a party and Jake was spending it with his friends. Reba and Brock were going to spend it at home, in comfort of each other's arms. Time went by with laughs, tears of joys and a few kisses, a lot of kisses, between. Brock had left the living room to pick two glasses of champagne. He offered one to Reba.

_Thanks, honey … but I can't drink it_ - said Reba with a shine in her eyes

_Why not? Is it something wrong?_ - asked Brock concerned

And as the ball was dropped on TV she told him,

_I'm pregnant_

_How? What? Are you sure?_ - said Brock in a mix of feelings

_..hmmm…_ - replied Reba anxiously waiting for his reaction

Brock took her hand, put his hands on her waist and spin her around. And as a tear rolled down on his face he said,

_This is the best way to start a new year _- he said with happiness in his voice

_I couldn't ask for anything better…_ - said Reba as a tear escaped from her eyes

Brock put a hand on her pelvis and before kissing her forehead he said,

_I love you_

_I love you better_ - replied Reba putting her hand on top of his

They couldn't wait for the kids to come home. Even though they were anxiously to tell them they were nervous for what they reaction might be.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

The kids come to dinner the next day. Even though they were still sleepy from all the fun they have had the day before, they couldn't stop talking about how they had celebrated New Year Eve. The house was full of voices, life and happiness like it hasn't been in awhile. Elizabeth was playing with her little brother. Van and Cheyenne were talking about how much fun they had last night, Kyra mentioned how great the show had been and Jake couldn't stop bragging about a girl he had met.

_Do you think we should tell them now? _- whispered Reba to Brock

_What? _- Brock couldn't hear what she said 'coz of all the noise around

_I__ said … Do you think we should tell them now?_ - said Reba a little bit louder this time

Brock took a look around before cleaning his throat. Still no one paid attention.

_Didn't work…_ - commented Reba

Brock cleared his throat this time making sure everyone listened to him.

_Do you have something on your throat Mr.H_? - asked Van

_I__ think a bone got stuck_ - replied Kyra

_We didn't have fish!_ - cried Van

_Let him talk!_ - said Cheyenne

_Thanks, Cheyenne_ - said Reba looking at Van

_So, what do you guys wanna talk about?_ - asked Jake while picking up his little nephew.

Reba looked to Brock's eyes searching for a way to say.

_We have an announcement to make_ - said Brock

Everybody kept staring at them, waiting for one of them to continue.

_Me… we… are expecting..._ - said Reba

_Expecting what?_ - asked Van confused

_Mom, are you sure?_ - asked Cheyenne

Reba nodded as her eyes got filled with tears. Brock held her hand gently.

_SCORE! __I__'m gonna be the older brother!_ - screamed Jake

_You're pregnant?_ - said Van

_That's what people mean when they say they're expecting_ - replied Kyra  
Reba squeezed Brock's hand as a tear escaped from her eyes. Cheyenne got up from her place and went over her mom's side.

_Congratulations, mom!_ - said Cheyenne looking directly to her mother's eyes - _Just do what the doctor tells you to do!_

_Cheyenne's right, mom_ - said Kyra appearing behind her sister - _Take care of yourself and the little one._

_And dad…_ - said Cheyenne while putting her arms around her father's neck - _Take care of both them.  
_  
_Or otherwise… you got me to answer to_ - said Van

_That's something you don't even need to worry about_ - said Brock with his eyes locked on Reba's

_So, is everyone okay with this?_ - asked Reba

_Yeah. Even though they're gonna get used to have an uncle or aunt younger than them…_ - said Cheyenne looking to her kids playing on the living room.

_But __I__ bet Jake is the one who's gonna love the most. Finally theirs is someone __for__ him to gonna boss around!_ - said Kyra

Reba took a look around her she had everything that she has ever dreamed of. Her kids are still there, her grandbabies were playing on the living room and the man she has always loved was right there by her side. Brock was right there by her side.

Time went by, Van and Cheyenne left for their house, Kyra had band practice and Jake had got himself a date.

_So, how did this happen?_ - asked Brock

_Well, __I__ think you were there too_ - replied Reba

_But weren't you supposed to be 'closed'?_

_It has its own name, it's usually called menopause_ - joked Reba _- __I__ was getting into not actually on it.  
_  
Brock got a confused look.

_I__ started to have the symptoms. __I__ was late and then __I__ started getting nausea and moody so __I__ went to see her. You already know the result_ - clarified Reba

Brock pecked her lips softly before heading back to the kitchen to clean the rest of the dishes. When he suddenly heard,

_I__ wanna push up the wedding_ - demanded Reba

_What __for__?_ - asked Brock turning around

_Big belly!_ - said Reba pointing to her stomach~

_Honey, you will not even gonna be near to your due date!_ - stated Brock

_But people would think __I__'m fat!_ - replied Reba turning her back to him

_You're pregnant!_ - said Brock

_So people are gonna assume __I__'m fat!_ - cried Reba

_Honey, that's not what __I__ meant_ - clarified Brock while wrapping his around her waist - _You're pregnant, there's a little miracle growing up inside of you. People gonna think how graceful you are, how beautiful look and how lucky you got.  
_  
Reba let a go a chuckle.

_Well… but __for__ me…_ - Brock turned her around - _You're gonna be smokin' hot  
_  
_It's getting hotter in here_ - replied Reba 

_Yap, sure it is_ - said Brock before crashing his lips on hers for an intense passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Brock woke up first then Reba. He laid there staring at his beautiful redhead sleeping next to him. And he smiled the biggest smile he could have. He pulled Reba's shirt just enough to show her belly. Then he smiled before putting his hand on top of it, and caressed it gently.

Reba started opening her eyes and the first thing she saw was her future husband's biggest smile.

_Morning beautiful_ - grateful Brock

_Morning handsome_ - replied Reba still sleepy

Brock started making circles on her belly, Reba laughs.

_Tickles, ah?_ - said Brock with a grin on his face

_Stop, Brock_ - replied Reba trying to escape

_Stop, what? __I__ ain't doing anything_ - replied Brock while his hands reached for her skin as his smile grew bigger with the sound of her laughter

Reba started to dance while she tried to escape from his hands and getting out of the bed. But he was stronger than her and he pulled her and made her fall back on her back.

_Don't try to run_ - said Brock cupping her face 

_I__ love you_ - replied Reba smiling

_I__ love you more_ - stated Brock before crashing his lips on her

_I__'m starving_ - said Reba between his kisses as she tried to leave the bed

_Now?_ - said Brock frustrated

_Your fault!_ - replied Reba chuckling

_But __I__'m loving the consequences_ - said Brock before pecking her lips softly

After their shower, they headed to the kitchen.

_Morning mom, morning dad_ - said Kyra when her parents get in the kitchen 

_Good morning, sweetheart_ - replied Brock before kissing her forehead

Where's your brother? - asked Reba 

_Still asleep_ - said Kyra

_Seems like he got lucky last night_ - said Brock chuckling

_A date?_ - said Reba in shock  
_From which time you didn't listen last night? When he said '__I__ met girl" or "__I__ got a date'?_ -replied Kyra

Reba kept staring at her.

_Oh… yeah_ - said Reba remembering her son's words - _I__ guess __I__ wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying._

_We noticed. You couldn't take your eyes off a certain blonde man sitting next you_ - replied Kyra

A grin spread across Brock's face. He perfectly remembered last night. Reba couldn't take her eyes off him, even when one of the kids was talking to her. And when no one else was paying attention, or at least they thought so, he would steal a few kisses from her, well a lot of kisses. She would reach for his hand and would hold it tight. She would blush every time he whispered I love you. And when she would pass by him she would pat his shirt button, with a sexy grin on her face. But what he remembered the most was her constant smile and the shine in her eyes.

_Brock, do you __want__ some eggs?_ - said Reba waking him up from his daydream.

_Oh… yeah. __I__'d love some_ - replied Brock.

Reba gave him the smile he was just thinking about. Brock replied to her with a quick peck.

_Morni…. ehhh..!_ - said Jake getting into the kitchen.

_Get use to it_ - replied Kyra

Brock chuckled to his daughters comment as he wrapped his arms around Reba's waist pulling her close to his body before crashing his lips on hers.

_Ehhh…!_ - said Jake one more time

_Couldn't you guys save it __for__ later?_ - said Kyra while picking her guitar and heading to the door

_Where are you going young lady?_ - asked Brock with his arms still around Reba's waist

_Practice, where else would __I__ go?_ - replied Kyra before leaving

Jake grabbed a bagel and head of to the back door.

_Where are you going young man?_ - asked Reba as she turned around in Brock's arms.

_Out_ - he simple stated before closing the door behind him.

_What's wrong with him?_ - wondered Reba 

_Girls_ - replied Brock 

_Ah?_ - said Reba confused 

_Anyway honey, __I__ got go to work. __I__'ll see you later. Love you_ - said Brock before giving her a quick peck on the lips and caressing her belly.

_Love you too_ - replied Reba.

Brock grabbed his coat and suitcase before heading off to the door. Reba watched him leaving with a smile on her face; she couldn't stop thinking how lucky she got. She had a mischievous grin spread across her face; she only wished he didn't have to go work today. Reba was driving back in time when the phone rang waking her from her daydream.

She pick up the phone, a familiar voice was on the other side.

The months had passed fast, Jake got himself a girlfriend, Kyra started dating the new boy who had entered the band and Cheyenne's old room had been transformed in the baby's room.

Reba was sitting in the rocking chair with a baby in her arm, Abby, a beautiful girl with red hair and blue eyes. Reba had just finished breastfeeding her daughter when her husband entered the room.

_Hi, honey _– said Brock when he entered the room.

_Hi _– replied Reba as she put Abby to bark – _What do you go there? _- she asked when she noticed the envelop in his hand.

_Oh, it's the family pictures we took last week_ – he said as he took them out of the envelop and showed them to her.

Reba smiled when she saw the pictures. She softly caressed her husband's cheek,

_You're the best Christmas present I've ever got_

_I love you _– said Brock before planting his lips on hers for a soft kiss.


End file.
